children_of_earth_and_skyfandomcom-20200213-history
Game Log 24
Lay Back and Think of Parvis The almost-familiar sensation of ascending to the Godplane was suddenly interrupted and they found themselves at the mystic representation of the stead of Orlanth. Ryala arrived dragging a dead man, also looking surprised. "What's going on?" Mantis frowned, "I think our heroquest got pre-empted. Who is he?" He pointed at the body with his thumb. "Hah? Oh, that? Just a dead rapist." She grabbed the body's coinpurse and kicked the corpse to one side contemptuously. The great doors of the stead opened and a tall warrior exited with a broad grin on his handsome face that made you want to punch him immediately. "Behold! The great Parvis has arrived! You have the honor to bask in the presence of Parvis as it is his destiny to become the Argath!" Mankar murmured to Myrrhyn, "Can he do that?" The older Orlanthi grimaced. "He is, unfortunately, the best candidate right now. And his deeds do align with several prophecies. If not, you wouldn't see a crowd of supporters this size despite his personality." "As you, my followers, have supported the great Parvis, so the great Parvis will support you! I grant thee, seven skills, five boons and three gifts! Name them now and be anointed by the blessings of Parvis!" Mankar felt the happiness over getting the rewards drain away the more he listened to the bombastic man. In all his life, even including encounters with the Gods themselves, had he ever encountered someone so egotistical and self-centered as the one before him. Before he changed his mind, he asked for a saddlebag that could hold anything without weight and tried not to grumble when he found out that he had to sing Parvis's praises whenever he used it. "You, my faithful underlings, shall gather at the mount on the appointed day. Until then, keep Parvis in your heart and you may live and die knowing that your existence has worth and meaning! Farewell!" The party found themselves back in Dwarf Run, healthy in body but sorely vexed in spirit! The dwarf guide looked at them, narrowed his eyes and said, "Bringing an extra party will be a fee of... 27 gold." After much argument, they got it down to a few unreasonable silver. Mankar snorted. "Let's be gone before they start charging us for the air we breathe!" The gleam in the dwarf's eye made the big man regret saying that immediately. Mantis said, "Where to? With Rocky to help, we need little time to get to our destination." "Let's pay a visit to the Pharaoh. He fights the Lunars and we know he will be attacked soon. I'm sure they would appreciate a warning! Also, from what I understand, he's quite wealthy. If we don't gain an ally, perhaps some benefits will still come to us." Other than a slight detour to allow Mantis to seduce a river (technically just the spirit of the river, Salinas), they arrived at The Wall of the Pharaoh without incident. Aud, long used to looking up at, well, at EVERYTHING had to strain mightily to examine the might edifice. It was hard to imagine anything could break it down, much less one magic cannon! "That Wall is amazing! Can something of that size be torn down so easily?" Astra harrumphed. "Don't let its size fool you. Sufficient magic can destroy anything. And size isn't everything!" She gave a sly glance to Mankar who ignored it. Aud and Mantis took the lead to talk to a nearby guard who summoned the Queen at the Wall. She impressed everyone with her huge retinue but, moreover, with the waves of magic that almost shined from her being. While reclining on her slave-supported bier, she waved languidly. Her lackey said, "The Queen will take the representatives to speak to the Voice of the Pharaoh! She bids the others to enjoy the Pharaoh's hospitality with the other barbarians!" In short time, her followers had set up a brazier and filled it with various substances. She only moved herself on the last step to blow gently into it creating a bridge of rainbow! She, Aud, Mantis and all the rest vanished immediately. In the meantime, Astra discovered a library and vanished as if whisked away by divine might! The chieftain smirked. "I should have expected that. What now? Maybe some dinner?" "Let's go meet up with them." She pointed at an encampment set up Babeester Gor warriors. "Them? I don't object, but why?" "I need to brag about my recent deeds! Plus, they are surprisingly fun at a party if they aren't currently on a vengeance road." "Let's see how they party, then!" Ryala was welcomed warmly though no one greeted Mankar. Many interested looks were sent his way, however! He noted that most of the men in the encampment were servants or, rarely, visitors. "So, Ryala is it? Can I borrow your boytoy for a little while. I promise to return him not too roughed up!" A tallish warrior woman laughed heartily. She was obviously a runelord and, judging by the scars on her armor (and some on her flesh), was used to 'roughing up' people. Before she could answered, Mankar smoothly interjected. "Alas, fair one, I'm just here to extol Ryala's great deeds and virtues!" For next hour, broken up only by hastily consumed food and long drinks of ale, he composed Ryala's Saga along with an interpretive dance. By the end, he was shirtless and glistening with sweat and drawing more than a few appreciative stares. He was getting to the part when he described, with vigorous hand claw motions, how Ryala would deal with rapists when the rest of their party returned from their tasks. Ryala was happily narrating this section. "Burning is good, but nothing is more satisfying than ripping the genitals off of them and throw them crying off of a tall cliff! The screams as they fall are very soothing!" Aud quirked an eyebrow and almost smiled. "Should we ask what's going on?" "I'll tell you later. How went the visit?" He shrugged on his shirt and armor while they spoke. Mantis grinned. "We have benefits and, perhaps, an ally in the future. Let's be off!" Kero Finn was busier than usual though it made the heroes feel like ants crawling beneath a very, very large tree. Still, there was a holy aura about the place that could be felt right to the quick. A lovely, dark-skinned woman greeted them. "I am Ravena, wife of Parvis. I take it that he has promised you things?" They nodded and she sighed in response. "Let's see if I can ameliorate the damage, then." Most of the gifts' more obnoxious requirements were removed or toned down and she promised to send the rest to their stead's new location when it was founded. Mankar thanked her sincerely with a deep bow. "Lady, you are both wise and patient. You have our gratitude." She smiled, a bit wearily though with strength. "For the Argrath, I can tolerate anything." A few minutes later, Parvis appeared and spoke but Mankar had developed the ability to filter out most of what he said as it annoyed him without providing a target to release frustrations onto. At the end, Parvis raised his hands and the mountain was plunged into darkness. For thirty-six hours the darkness lasted until Parvis lit a torch to guide them. "Have faith in the great Parvis for he shall light your way!" Those that could fly, did so, while the rest floated up in the wake of Parvis. They passed a large red statue with a bow that had much of its detail shrouded in shadows that jumped about to the torchlight. Finally, they arrived in Godtime. Parvis, no longer holding a torch as there was plenty of light here, shouted grandly. "Though the great Parvis has many followers, you are not all needed. Those great enough to serve Parvis, come forth while the rest may disperse and dream of Parvis and hope to one day serve him as well!" Myrrhynr grimaced but shrugged. "Go with Orlanth, my friends!" He turned and went with Parvis, leaving the party behind. They all left through the massive Gates of Evening and were soon out of sight. The entrance was then guarded by a thirty foot tall, wizened 3-eye blue person that Astra whispered was Zzzabur. Left to their own devices (abandoned if one were less charitable... and more accurate), the party looked about them wondering what path to take. Before they could formulate a plan, a large ship sailed on the wind near them and a powerful, though cunning, woman called out, "I'll buy the services of these few with two pages of the Book of Days, old fool!" Zzzabur growled. "Two complete ones? I'll not have you cheat me again, crone!" "Complete! One with ink still wet, and one with the dust of two ages." "Done! Take them and be gone before I change my mind." She threw the pages at the huge wizard and then winked at the party. "I know why you are here and I can help if you help me in turn. Come and I'll tell you a story... the story of Orlanth the Martyr that has been long lost in your age."